


Сэр Надменность

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive





	Сэр Надменность

«Я вас люблю», ㅡ вы скажете мне тихо,  
Так тихо, что едва ли я расслышу.  
Действительно, зачем же нам шумиха?  
Так знайте: «Я вас тоже ненавижу».

Все те беседы, все часы блаженства,  
Я их забуду вам же в наказанье.  
Вверяли мне, что вы ㅡ плод совершенства.  
Какое же вы мерзкое созданье!

Вы не алмаз, сапфир, рубин или пироп,  
И в целом вы вообще не драгоценность.  
Оставьте при себе ваш гнусный трёп.

~~С любовью,~~  
Ваша Кира,  
Сэр Надменность.


End file.
